Una Extraña Fiesta de Halloween
by Alessa315
Summary: Edward ha intentado conquistar a Bella cada vez que la ve, pero su encanto natural se va por el drenaje cuando está con ella. La fiesta de Halloween, la noche más aterradora del año, parece ser la ocasión ideal para lograr su objetivo. Claro, sólo si logra encontrarla. Menos mal que tiene a su buen amigo Bob Esponja para hacerle compañía. (OS dedicado)


Hola :) Feliz Halloween.

El presente OS va **dedicado al equipo de "Metáforas para la Fantasía"**, un entretenido y muy ameno grupo de facebook que está creciendo cada vez más. Siéntanse libres de buscarlo y unirse porque es muy divertido.

Fue Beteado por Allie Flores Mertz de Metáforas para la Fantasía (Gracias, Allie)

**NOTA:** Yo no soy fan del terror porque... bueno... me aterra jaja así que me dijeron "Halloween" y yo pensé "¡Humor!" (sí... de lo más extraño). Pero el Halloween es divertido así que... aquí estamos :)  
>Como siempre, sus opiniones son bienvenidas y apreciadas.<p>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>El teléfono estaba sonando nuevamente. Era la tercera vez en veinte minutos.<p>

Las primeras dos veces alcancé a levantar la bocina pero lo único que se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea era la fuerte respiración de alguien, casi como un jadeo, hasta que finalmente colgaban. Dejé que repicara varias veces hasta que me decidí a contestar.

—¿Aló? —hablé con firmeza y de inmediato me di cuenta de que sería diferente porque el jadeo se detuvo.

—¿Estás listo para la noche más aterradora de tu vida? —cuestionó la grave y sombría voz desde el otro lado del teléfono junto a un golpeteo continuo como el de un martillo golpeando la madera. Sujeté el teléfono con más fuerza y lo acerqué lo más posible a mi boca —¡Esta noche te bañaré en sangre! —anunció con un grito para luego soltar una oscura carcajada.

Sin responderle una palabra, tomé el megáfono que tenía junto al teléfono y lo posicioné hacia la bocina, finalmente grité con todas mis fuerzas:

—¡YA QUISIERAS, PERDEDOR!

Lo siguiente que escuché fue alguien tocando incesantemente el timbre de mi puerta. Colgué el teléfono y corrí hasta la entrada, efectivamente allí estaba Emmett frotando su oído sin parar.

—¡Me gritaste en el oído, idiota! —no sabía si me gritaba porque le había atrofiado su audición o sólo porque estaba enojado. Probablemente era un poco de ambos.

—Tú eres el que quería asustarme con esa broma barata ¿Qué más ibas decir? ¿Que la llamada venía de dentro de la casa? —solté una larga carcajada al pensar en ese estúpido cliché pero noté que Emmett se quedó serio. —¡Mierda! ¡Ibas a decirlo! ¡Qué patético eres! —me torcí de la risa a tal punto de que tuve que sostenerme de la puerta para no caerme.

—Como sea —bufó y me dio un empujón para apartarme de la puerta y entrar a mi casa —. ¿Estás listo para…?

—¿…la noche más aterradora? —lo interrumpí imitando su voz para luego burlarme nuevamente.

—Para la fiesta, idiota —culminó lanzándome una mirada matadora.

—Ya sé que te refieres a la fiesta, no tienes que decírmelo —respondí rodando los ojos.

—¿Dónde está tu disfraz?

—Está justo aquí, ¿no lo ves? —anuncié señalando mi ropa con mi dedo índice. Su expresión confusa sólo sirvió para alimentar más mi deseo de burla —Es sólo que no es tan obvio y predecible como el tuyo —expliqué y señalé su disfraz de gladiador, compuesto por una rara falda blanca y una capa roja sin camiseta.

—¡Soy un guerrero! —defendió él, sacando una espada de su cinturón.

—Yo creo que eres el superhéroe más patético del mundo —objeté dándole un vistazo a su capa. Solo Thor podía usar una capa roja y no verse gay.

—Como sea... ¿De qué se supone que estás disfrazado?

—Estoy disfrazado de un tipo al que le importa una mierda tu fiesta, así que vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

Generalmente era un tipo relajado y llevadero, pero había sólo una cosa que odiaba con cada fibra de mi ser y eso era "Halloween" una estúpida fiesta inventada para que los niños arriesguen sus vidas tocando la puerta de extraños mientras los adultos hacen el ridículo con sus disfraces o aprovechan de tener una excusa para no usar nada. Aunque eso último me ha beneficiado estos últimos años; aún recuerdo muy bien aquella noche que pasé con la sexy enfermera.

La única razón por la que había aceptado ir a esta fiesta era porque Rosalie y Emmett, los anfitriones, eran mis amigos más cercanos y no querían dejarme por fuera. Estúpidos buenos amigos que tenía.

—Espera, espera —ya estaba saliendo de mi casa cuando Emmett me sostuvo el hombro.— Pensamos que nos harías algo como esto, así que compramos algo para ti.

Ah, sí. Emmett y Rose tenían la costumbre de hablar en plural todo el tiempo, aparentemente tener pareja implica compartir cerebro todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no están en la misma habitación.

Emmett sacó unos cuernos de plástico rojo de su cinturón y los acomodó en mi cabeza.

—Perfecto. Ahora te ves más como tú: un engendro del demonio.

Me limité a rodar los ojos por su pésimo chiste y él palmó mi espalda y me empujó a su camioneta. En el camino hasta la pequeña casa de los papás de Rosalie pude ver todas las decoraciones de las casas no era tan extenso pero me encontraba inquieto.

—¿Invitaron a muchas personas? —cuestioné con rodeos.

—¡Claro! No todos los días los padres de Rose se van de viaje ¡Es perfecto!

Tratando de ser lo más sutil y casual posible, formulé la pregunta que me estaba dando vueltas desde que me hablaron de esta fiesta. La única razón por la que había accedido en primer lugar.

—¿Sabes si la amiga de Rosalie va a estar en la fiesta?

—¿Jessica? Claro que estará allí. La única razón por la que esa chica está en la universidad es por las fiestas, créeme. Todas las demás también, en realidad.

— Uhm, no. Me refiero a Bella.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó de repente —¡Lo sabía! Estas babeando por ella, viejo.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo preguntaba —bufé.

Hace varios meses en una fiesta, Rosalie me presentó a la chica más genial y diferente que he conocido: Bella Swan; es una lástima que la chica también resultara ser una perra antipática. Cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación con ella, terminaba con el pie en la boca y con ella mandándome a volar de diversas formas. Aun no entendía por qué terminaba diciendo tantas estupideces cuando estaba con ella.

Tanto Emmett como Rose comentaban lo divertida que era. Constantemente coincidíamos en algún sitio y noté como hablaba con otros riendo y luciendo relajada así que no entendí por qué diablos no podía hablar conmigo así… y quizás hacer otras cosas también.

¡Soy un tipo encantador!

—Supéralo, idiota. No le gustas a Bella.

—¡Bien! Ella tampoco me gusta, es una amargada.

—Solamente contigo —rió Emmett.

—Eso no tiene sentido —objeté.

—Tiene sentido, considerando que cada vez que ella te ve estás ebrio, ligándote a alguien o diciéndole algo que te haga ver como un imbécil. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste la otra vez? — ¡mierda, esa noche fue terrible! —¡Ah, sí! Le dijiste que era obvio que ella no se comparaba a Jessica, ni siquiera en su belleza.

—¡Le estaba diciendo que Jessica no es nadie en comparación con ella! ¡Prácticamente le dije que era hermosa!

Emmett rió estruendosamente —Edward, ¿te das cuenta de lo diferente que suena cuando escoges mejor tus palabras? —tenía que admitir que era cierto, lo que le dije a Bella no sonaba nada bien —Déjame darte dos consejos: Primero, con las mujeres no existe "prácticamente", o lo dices o no lo dices. Segundo, jamás, JAMÁS, compares dos mujeres.

—Pero…

—¡Jamás, Edward! —repitió dándome un empujón contra la puerta del auto.

Solté un gruñido y pasé mi mano por mi cabello sólo para encontrar los malditos cuernos de plástico. Me había pasado lo mismo con Bella, aunque de formas distintas, al menos unas 10 veces (en la fiesta de Lauren, en la cena de Jasper, en el cumpleaños de Rosalie… ya había perdido la cuenta) así que el consejo llegaba un poco tarde. Pero sabía que mientras la siguiera viendo, lo seguiría intentando.

—Tú sabes que hace tiempo que no me ligo a nadie. La loca de Sarah me agotó por completo —un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo tan sólo de pensar en la loca de mi ex novia. Sólo diré que tuve que cambiar mi teléfono y mi correo electrónico para evitar sus acosos. Aun veo detrás de mi hombro después de cada esquina en caso de encontrarla siguiéndome otra vez.

—¡Diablos! ¡Debí haberte asustado con ella! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? —rió Emmett de forma estruendosa justo cuando estacionábamos.

Incluso desde afuera podía escuchar la música resonando con fuerza, la casa prácticamente vibraba de vida junto a las decoraciones. Luces blancas y naranjas adornaban la puerta y las ventanas además de las telarañas y pequeña figuras de fantasmas pegadas por en las paredes. También había una figura tamaño real de una bruja de piel arrugada y nariz larga con su caldero humeante y otra de un hombre pálido y ojos hundidos y sangrantes. Pero sin duda alguna lo más resaltante era una gran figura de zombie tamaño real, un hombre de piel pálida, ropa andrajosa y aberturas sangrientas en todo su cuerpo, custodiaba la puerta sosteniendo una cabeza humana en una mano y un cerebro de apariencia espeluznantemente real en la otra.

Me acerqué tranquilamente a inspeccionarlo porque tenía que admitir que se veía bastante bien y cualquier niño saldría aterrado de sólo verlo. Toqué el cerebro en su mano con cuidado de no tumbarlo y me di cuenta de que era blando, pegajoso y despedía un putrefacto olor. Casi vomito toda la pizza que comí de cena cuando las manos del zombie se anclaron a mis mejillas y me di cuenta de que era tan real como yo.

Mi grito, por supuesto, no fue nada normal y si no hubiese sido por la música a todo volumen, estoy segura de que todo el vecindario hubiese salido a presenciar mi humillación. La cara ensangrentada del zombi ya no era tan aterradora gracias a la enorme carcajada que salía de su boca. Finalmente reconocí sus estúpidos ojos color verde moco.

—¡Jasper, maldito! ¡Te voy a matar! —grité por encima de la música.

El muy estúpido era más inteligente y siempre sabía cómo hacerme una broma.

—Relájate, Edward ¡Es Halloween! —defendió con una sonrisa —Por cierto, lindo disfraz —señaló por mis cuernos.

Le lancé una mirada furibunda y Emmett se encargó de tomarme por los hombres y voltearme hacia el interior de la casa antes de que pudiera cortarle la cabeza a Jasper y usarla como accesorio. Justo cuando volteé, la risa de Jasper resonó con fuerza nuevamente pero no logré entender el por qué.

Una vez dentro, todo estaba como lo esperaba: personas disfrazadas por doquier, desde vampiros y momias hasta enfermeras y princesas, todos con vasos y botellas de cerveza. La telaraña y demás decoraciones guindaban por doquier, especialmente de la escalera. Una inspección rápido me permitió notar que no había rastro de Bella, así que tendría que estar pendiente.

—¡Hey, Edward!

"Mierda"

—¡Mike! —escupí mordazmente. Lástima que ese tipo no entendía una indirecta ni aunque le costara la vida.

—¿Cómo estas, amigo? ¡Tiempo sin verte! ¿Listo para tumbarles las bragas a las chicas?

Incluso a mí me daba asco como hablaba ese chico. Plasmé en mi rostro la sonrisa más falsa que pude.

—Claro, sí.

—¿De qué se supone que estás disfrazado? —gritó por sobre la música.

En ese momento escuché que Emmett me llamaba a un par de pasos de mí, volteé y le hice una señal con mi cabeza para preguntarle que quería, pero el muy idiota sólo me lanzó un beso a lo lejos como una chica. Levanté mi dedo medio hacia él y me volteé nuevamente a ver a Mike, quien estaba riendo con fuerza.

—Olvídalo, amigo, ya entendí. Excelente disfraz, muy natural.

"¿Qué pasa con la gente hoy?" pensé fastidiado. Rodé los ojos sin molestarme en fingir nada.

Estaba por seguir a Emmett pero tomé un desvío para buscar una cerveza en la cocina (del escondite secreto, por supuesto). Había un pequeño grupo de personas hablando entre ellos así que aproveché que no me estaban prestando demasiada atención porque estaban pasándose y fumando algo que parecía más que un simple cigarrillo.

Me incliné con disimulo detrás de la nevera y encontré fácilmente el contenedor verde. Removí la tapa y encontré las cervezas. Justo cuando me incorporé y la abrí, alguien chocó contra mi espalda haciéndome derramar un poco de la cerveza en el piso. De inmediato supuse que sería uno de los tontos que había visto.

—¡Hey! ¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota!

Lo que no me esperaba era voltear y encontrarme con... Bob Esponja.

No exageraba, no mentía y juro por Dios que sólo tenía un par de cervezas encima. Era Bob Esponja en sus malditos pantalones cuadrados. Lo que me hizo pensar: "¿Por qué hay gente en este mundo que le gusta hacer el ridículo? En serio".

—Disculpa… Bob —mascullé dándole un trago a mi cerveza. Él sólo movió los brazos como si no fuese nada. Supuse que no sería muy fácil hablar con kilos de goma espuma de por medio —¿Quieres una?

Saqué otra botella del escondite y se la ofrecí aunque después me di cuenta de que si no podía hablar, probablemente tampoco podría tomar nada. Bob movió los brazos en señal de negativa nuevamente así que me guardé su botella.

—¡Edward! —gritó Jasper desde la sala así que me dirigí hacia él. Su atuendo de zombie era, por mucho, el más impresionante. Incluso yo podía reírme ahora.

—Hey, ¿quieres que…? —la mirada de Jasper se desvió hacia algo a mis espaldas y al voltear noté que Bob me había seguido y estaba pisándome los talones. Jasper me dio una mirada de confusión y diversión.

—Uhm… Jasper, él es Bob. Bob, éste es Jasper.

¿Qué iba a hacer sino presentarlos?

Jasper le hizo un gesto con la mano que Bob respondió con su gran sonrisa.

—Es hora de jugar, ¿te unes? —invitó Jasper.

—Ya lo sabes —terminé de beberme la cerveza rápidamente y me fui hasta el grupo de personas que estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa. Todos tenían sus pequeños vasos y justo en el centro se encontraban las botellas de varios tamaños y formas.

Conseguí un sofá vacío y me senté dejando un lugar para Bob, quien continuaba pisando mis talones. Parecía que me había conseguido mi propia sombra.

—Disculpa que te lo diga, Bob, pero ese disfraz es el más ridículo que he visto —señalé sin disimular mi risa. El pobre sólo logró encogerse de hombros —Si lo estás haciendo por una chica, créeme, no hay mujer en este mundo que valga tanto la pena —Bob nuevamente se encogió de hombros.

Del otro lado de la sala pude ver a Rosalie observándome con una gran sonrisa (supongo que no era todos los días que podías verme siendo amigable con Bob esponja). Rosalie llevaba una corta toga blanca que combinaba con el disfraz de Emmett.

—Hey, Bob ¿Quién te invitó? —cuestioné para hacer conversación. Él señaló a Rosalie y eso me hizo entender el porqué de su sonrisa.

Aproveché el momento para buscar a Bella nuevamente pero no encontré rastro de su piel blanca o cabello castaño. Mi esperanza de verla con un corto y vulgar disfraz se estaba yendo a la mierda.

—¡Ok, gente! —exclamó Jasper bajando un poco el volumen de la música y llamando la atención de todos desde su posición en una parte del círculo. Junto a él estaba Alice en una ajustada malla negra, orejas de gato en su cabello y bigotes felinos pintados en su rostro —Ya todos conocen el juego de "Yo nunca". Cada uno se para y comienza con "Yo nunca, nunca, he…" y luego cuenta lo que quiera. Si lo han hecho, se beben un trago hasta el fondo, si no lo han hecho entonces no beben.

—¡Aburrido! —gritó alguien a lo lejos, a lo que todos reímos. Claro, la idea de todo esto era emborracharnos lo más posible.

Muy en el fondo sabía que no era muy buena idea mezclar las bebidas. Ya había comenzado con la cerveza, pero los tragos serían vodka y luego tequila. Todos se acercaron a la mesa para servir su trago y dude por un momento, hasta que Bob me dio una palmada en la espalda, que se sintió más como un empujón, y me alentó a ir hacia la mesa.

¿Quién era yo para decir que no?

Jessica fue la primera en levantarse y alzar su vaso, sonando ya un poco ebria — Yo nunca…

—¡Esperen! —gritó Emmett —¡Estamos en Halloween!

Inmediatamente corrió a apagar las luces mientras Alice y Rosalie encendían unas velas que estaban dispersas por toda la sala. El techo alto del salón con toda la decoración colgante, los sanguinarios ojos falsos pegados en varias superficies y la ráfaga de brisa fría que provenía de la puerta abierta que daba al jardín, realmente ayudaba a dar un ambiente más tétrico (y a que todos los hombres se acercaran a las chicas para "protegerlas y darles calor")

Le di un empujón a Bob y señalé a Tyler, quien prácticamente estaba acosando a una pobre chica vestida de Blancanieves en una esquina.

—Si Tyler la convence de que él va a "protegerla". Créeme que ya no tendrá nada de "blanca" —bromeé.

El cuerpo de Bob rebotó en su lugar y me pareció escuchar una aguda risa ¡Al fin! Una señal de que el pobre tipo sigue vivo allá adentro.

Después de una ronda de aplausos y de risas por la idea de Emmett. Jessica retomó la palabra nuevamente:

—Yo nunca, nunca, he… tenido sexo en un armario —culminó con un grito y me lanzó una lasciva mirada.

Por supuesto que ella lo había hecho. En realidad, lo habíamos hecho y ella ciertamente no me dejaba olvidarlo. Jessica bajó su bebida rápidamente con un grito y más risas de parte de todos.

Bajé mi propio trago en un solo movimiento y me dirigí a Bob nuevamente:

—¿Puedes creer que todavía no lo supera? ¡Es la mujer más insoportable del mundo! Si lo hubiese sabido, nunca se lo hubiese hecho. Bob unió sus amarillos dedos y luego nos señaló a Jessica y a mí —No estamos juntos. Fue solamente una vez y un gran error… o quizás dos.

El resto de la noche la pasé prácticamente compartiendo mis más estúpidos momentos con Bob. Una tras una de las personas que conocía en la fiesta dijeron algo que yo había hecho. Hacerme un tatuaje, embriagarme hasta no recordar nada al día siguiente (en mi defensa fueron sólo 2 veces y sigo culpando a Emmett y su licor barato), vomitar en el jardín (ver defensa anterior), caer despechado por una mujer (gracias por el recordatorio, Jasper). Podía sentir que el alcohol ya me estaba nublando la mente un poco y finalmente fue el turno de Rosalie.

—Yo nunca, nunca… he estado enamorada de alguien.

Emmett y Rosalie compartieron una amorosa y cursi mirada antes de bajar sus tragos rápidamente. Noté que varias personas en el círculo no bebieron mientras que otras (en su mayoría chicas) si lo hicieron. Me quede observando el líquido transparente de mi vaso como si fuera una bola de cristal con todas las respuestas, desafortunadamente lo único que veía en ese líquido era el recuerdo de Bella.

¿Enamorado? No lo creo. No como Rosalie y Emmett o incluso Jasper y Alice que llevaban saliendo unos cuantos meses. Yo no había salido con Bella ni una vez pero… por alguna razón, sentía que dejar de beber sería como mentirme a mí mismo. No estaba enamorado de Bella pero… sentía que podía estarlo algún día.

Bob interrumpió mi embriagada y gran revelación cuando me dio un empujón en el hombro y me señaló a Rosalie y Emmett quienes estaban envueltos en apasionado beso. Bob parecía rebotar en su asiento mientras se tapaba la boca, como si estuviese riendo a carcajadas. Ignoré sus señas y bajé mi trago velozmente.

Bob sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa y, quisiera decir que estaba aprendiendo a interpretar mejor sus señales, pero después de tanto alcohol creo que más bien estaba viendo cosas donde no las había.

—No estoy enamorado. Sólo… hay una chica, ¿ok?

Después de la pregunta de Rosalie, todos se movieron automáticamente en parejas o se dispersaron por la casa. Alguien le subió el volumen a la música y aproveché para salir de allí. El fuego de las velas me estaba dando calor y una capa de sudor se había acumulado en mi frente y en mi espalda, empapando mi camisa.

Estaba a unos pasos de distancia del jardín cuando alguien me tomó por el brazo y me haló con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Era Jessica, con su conjunto de zorra, y con zorra quiero decir que literalmente llevaba una blusa corta y falda negra con una larga y ancha cola del mismo color pero con una línea blanca atravesando la mitad de la misma.

—Tiempo sin verte, Edward —dijo con su boca muy cerca de la mía y despidiendo un aliento que embriagaría a cualquiera.

Automáticamente mis manos descansaron en su cintura descubierta pero lo aproveché para detener sus avances.

—Déjame en paz, Jess.

—¿Por qué, Edward? ¿No quieres jugar? —su voz resultaba envolvente y momentáneamente recordé porque me había liado con ella en primer lugar.

—Vamos arriba, Edward —ordenó tomando mi mano y halándome un poco, pero el tono de su voz me hizo recordar que yo no la quería a ella, quería a Bella. Ella debía estar en algún lugar de esa fiesta y no iba dejar que me viera como un imbécil otra vez.

Tomé la cintura de Jessica con fuerza y la alcé hacia arriba para luego colocar a un lado y alejarla de mí.

—Déjame en paz, Jess —repetí con más fuerza. Giré sobre mis pies y terminé mi camino hasta el jardín. Es posible que me haya mareado un poco en el camino (no debí quedarme sentado tanto tiempo).

Me recosté en un lejano árbol e inhalé profundamente el aire frío de la noche. Las casas que había alrededor seguían con las luces encendidas, parece que más de un vecino estaba de fiesta en Halloween. Saqué un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo y lo encendí para tratar de relajarme un poco y disipar los efectos del alcohol.

Estaba soltando mi primera bocanada de humo cuando Bob apareció nuevamente. Tener una sombra amarilla que me siguiera de un lado a otro ya comenzaba a molestarme.

—Ya no estoy de humor, Bob. Ve… a buscar a Patricio o lo que sea —escupí mordazmente.

Bob sólo se acercó más a mí y me dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda para después señalar el camino de vuelta a la casa de donde se escuchaba la música.

—Ya te dije que no estoy de humor —repetí dando otra calada a mi cigarrillo —La única a la que esperaba ver hoy era a Bella y no está así que se acabó. No más intentos.

Bob comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en forma inquieta y a agitar su mano en el aire como para refrescar su cara, lo que me pareció muy estúpido considerando que su cara estaba enterrada bajo una gruesa capa de espuma amarilla. El pobre parecía Bob Esponja en corto circuito.

El calor que hacía dentro de la casa era infernal comparado con la suave brisa de la calle así que preferí olvidar mi drama y reírme un poco a cuestas del pobre Bob.

—Hey, Bob, ¿no te estas asando dentro de ese disfraz? —reí imaginándome al pobre hombre apretujado entre tanta goma amarilla y sudando en partes del cuerpo que nunca deberían sudar.

—¡No tienes ni idea!

Al escuchar sus palabras quedé completamente frío y no precisamente por el clima. Sentí mis ojos abrirse a más no poder y me congelé en mi lugar. No solamente eran las primera palabras que Bob me había dirigido en toda la noche, sino que su voz… su voz no era muy masculina.

No estaba precisamente asustado pero sí sorprendido. No quise apresurarme, después de todo, podría ser sólo un chico puberto que se había colado en la fiesta y el pobre tenía la voz muy aguda.

—Definitivamente es hora de quitarme todo esto —anunció con su voz definitivamente femenina.

Después de pasar horas de un lado a otro con ese tipo… ¿resultó ser una chica? ¿Pasé toda mi noche con una chica en un disfraz de Bob Esponja?

La vi moviendo sus amarillas manos de forma incómoda y finalmente lo hizo. Sacó la cabeza de su disfraz y la lanzó al suelo con fuerza. Inmediatamente su lacia cabellera castaña con delgados mechones naranjas cayó hasta sus hombros. Giró su rostro hacia mí y me dedicó una sonrisa que ni siquiera pude responder porque estaba muy ocupado detallando su rostro, sus finas facciones y la ligera capa de sudor que lo cubría. Claro que era mujer, ¡era Bella!

—¿Me ayudas con la cremallera? —pidió para después darse la vuelta. Cuando alejó su rostro de mi campo de visión, recuperé el sentido y me moví hacia ella.

—Claro —repliqué.

Tuve que inspeccionar el disfraz y palpar entre la espesa espuma amarilla hasta que finalmente conseguí la cremallera. A medida que descendía, se abría un camino a su paso dividiendo el disfraz en dos partes y permitiéndome ver una malla negra muy ajustada que cubría la espalda de Bella.

Cuando llegué al final del pantalón cuadrado, ella se alejó un paso de mí y con gracia sacó las piernas del disfraz para liberarse por completo de éste. Volteó nuevamente hacia mí y pude apreciarla en una malla negra de cuerpo entero que la cubría desde su cuello hasta sus tobillos, adhiriéndose a ella como una segunda piel.

—¡Gracias! Ya no podía soportarlo más.

—Uh… de nada.

Mi capacidad para hablar se había hecho casi nula porque lo único que pasaba por mi mente era todo lo que le había dicho a "Bob" durante toda la fiesta, incluyendo los recuerdos vergonzosos y mi reciente y cursi discurso sobre Bella ¡Mierda! ¡Hablé sobre Bella… con Bella!

—¿Estás bien? cuestionó ella acercándose a mí y colocando una mano sobre mi hombro suavemente —Tienes los ojos muy abiertos.

—Uhm… si —sacudí un poco mi cabeza para normalizar mi expresión y di una larga y profunda calada a mi cigarrillo, lamentando que en el proceso Bella haya alejado su mano nuevamente.

—De verdad no sabías que era yo, ¿cierto? —preguntó esbozando una gran sonrisa que hizo que me enfocara nuevamente en ella.

—Claro que no sabía que eras tú —bufé —¿Cómo iba a saberlo?.

—No lo sé. Eres amigo de Rosalie y conoces a Alice, ellas podrían…

—¡¿ELLAS SABÍAN?!

—Uhm… si —esta vez fue su turno de tartamudear.

Después de eso me terminé mi cigarrillo en un par de caladas más (supongo que sí estaba un poco ansioso) y nos quedamos allí de pie junto al árbol en un silencio que se hacía cada vez más incómodo. Acompañados sólo por el sonido amortiguado de la música en la casa y por el disfraz de Bob Esponja que ahora se encontraba tirado con su cara hacia el suelo ¿Era raro que me daba un poco de lástima el pobre?

—Entonces…

—Entonces…

Ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo y sonreímos tratando de darle la palabra al otro, hasta que finalmente la convencí de que ella hablara primero.

—¿Estabas esperando por mí? —preguntó, frotando sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo. Un gesto que había notado en ella anteriormente pero siempre a lo lejos, nunca hacia mí.

—Podría decirse —respondí encogiendo mis hombros tratando de parecer tranquilo, como si no acabase de confesarle lo mucho que me gusta ni nada así —Quiero decir, esperaba que viniera mucha gente… es una fiesta.

—¿Esperabas a mucha gente? —cuestionó con una ceja arqueada y una pequeña sonrisa que la hacían verse deliciosa.

—No, no es que me importe mucha gente…

—Sólo te importo yo —completó.

—Sí. Bueno… no… —estaba pasando. Sentía mi boca tartamudeando y casi podía sentir mi cerebro haciendo lo mismo —Olvídalo.

Solté un gruñido porque ya sabía lo que venía; era lo que siempre venía. Ella me lanzaría dagas con los ojos, daría media vuelta y me mandaría a volar OTRA VEZ. Pueden imaginar mi sorpresa cuando la escuché riendo a mi lado.

Levanté mi rostro hacia ella lentamente y allí estaba, con una mano en la cintura resaltando su figura y dándome una hermosa y relajada sonrisa como las que había deseado antes y a la que correspondí de inmediato.

—Wow, realmente suenas como un imbécil —señaló entre risas.

Me vi obligado a ignorar el insulto pero no era tan difícil considerando que por fin la tenía así, solamente para mí.

—¡Vamos, Bob! No seas tan duro conmigo —bromeé para seguirle el juego y funcionó por completo cuando la vi inclinarse y sostener su abdomen por sus carcajadas.

Sólo diré que es posible que me haya movido sólo un poco para ver su cuerpo inclinado desde atrás ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Esas mallas le quedaban muy bien!

—Pensé que me ibas a mandar a la mierda en cualquier momento —comentó —¿O te parece muy normal que Bob Esponja te siga a todos lados en una fiesta?

—No lo sé —repliqué observando el disfraz amarillo aún en el suelo —Creo que Bob es un buen tipo.

Bella pasó las manos por su cabello y lo recogió todo sobre un hombro descubriendo una parte de su cuello un tanto húmeda. Brevemente me imaginé acercándome a ella y lamiéndola lentamente.

—¿Qué pasó con Jessica?

—¿Qué? —su pregunta me tomó completamente desprevenido.

—Jessica —reiteró señalando con su pulgar hacia la casa.

—¡Oh! Nada. Ya le dije muchas veces que no me interesa.

Ella sólo asintió con una sonrisa y luego estiró su mano hacia mí.

—¿Me acompañas a arriba? —su propuesta sonaba a gloria y de inmediato tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Debe haber visto algo en mi expresión porque me miró con ojos muy abiertos y continuó —He estado aguantando las ganas de ir al baño durante las 5 horas que llevo en ese disfraz y no quiero que Tyler ni ningún idiota intente manosearme.

¡Diablos! ¡Estuve tan cerca!

Sonreí con ganas y aproveché de al menos acercarla más a mí y soltar su mano sólo para colocar mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Yo te protejo —susurré en su oído recordándole la escena con Tyler que vimos antes.

Atravesamos el mar de personas que parece haber crecido en el rato en que estuvimos afuera. Subimos las amplias escaleras y llegamos a la planta de arriba donde todo estaba a oscuras. Tuvimos que abrir varias puertas hasta que finalmente encontramos el baño al fondo del pasillo. Esperé un par de minutos tras la puerta hasta que Bella salió y nos dispusimos a bajar a la fiesta nuevamente. Pero cuando pasábamos frente a una puerta, escuchamos un ruido que congeló nuestros pasos. Era un golpeteo constante, como si alguien estuviese golpeando la puerta desde adentro y una especie de gemido o llanto agudo.

Bella volteó hacia mí con una expresión de confusión y un poco de temor así que tomé su mano y la posicioné detrás de mi espalda para poder abrir la puerta ante mí. De repente me sentía como en la típica película de terror pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Abrí la puerta y la habitación estaba a oscuras, excepto por un poco de luz de luna que entraba de la ventana abierta iluminaba la silueta de una mujer pequeña que se encontraba junto a ella. Traté de palpar la pared buscando un interruptor pero no conseguí ninguno. Me percaté de que la mujer sonaba como si estuviera llorando.

—Hola, ¿estás bien? —pregunté en voz alta pero ella no movió ni un músculo.

Bella me dio un empujón como para que continuara así que me acerqué a la mujer con ella pisándome los talones. Justo cuando estaba a menos de un metro de la desconocida, ella giró su rostro hacia el mío y este quedó bañado en la luz de la luna, develándome la visión más aterradora que pude haber imaginado en ese momento: la loca de mi ex novia.

Solté un breve grito de sorpresa y giré sobre mis pies para salir corriendo de allí pero olvidé que Bella seguía muy cerca y mis pies se enredaron con los suyos casi logrando que ambos cayéramos al suelo. Sujeté su cintura con fuerza y nos sostuve justo a tiempo. La jalé hacia la puerta y estábamos a punto de cruzarla cuando de repente se cerró, o mejor dicho, la cerraron. Alguien que se ocultaba tras la puerta se posicionó frente a nosotros pero la oscuridad no me dejó distinguir quién era y lo siguiente que percibí fue el movimiento de sus manos en un ataque directo hacia mí. Rápidamente aseguré a Bella tras mi espalda pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de voltear y darle mi espalda al atacante porque ya era muy tarde.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y aguanté la respiración con la intención de prepararme pero lo último que esperaba era lo que enfrenté en ese momento. En un segundo me encontraba cubierto de una sustancia pegajosa y espesa que me bañó por completo y que se metía en mis oídos, para después sentir pequeñas cosas suaves cayendo sobre mí y cubriéndome por encima de la sustancia.

Al abrirlos ojos ya la luz estaba encendida y me encontré nada más y nada menos que con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y algunos otros ojos curiosos que me observaban con expresión divertida y prácticamente doblados de la risa, sin contar aquellos que sacaron sus teléfonos y disparaban foto tras fotos con el delator flash blanco. Al día siguiente mi imagen seguramente estaría cubriendo cada red social habida y por haber. Pero toda mi concentración e ira se dirigía al único personaje que sabía sería el responsable. Mi estúpido amigo que estaba torcido de la risa en el suelo con sus mejillas y cuello rojos de tanto reír.

—¡Feliz Halloween, Edward! —gritó Emmett a todo volumen.

Sentí algo moverse tras de mí y recordé que Bella seguía allí, al voltear vi que no había podido escudarla del todo. Estaba cubierta de la misma sustancia pegajosa y roja que yo, junto con un montón de pequeñas y blancas plumas en todo su cuerpo. Una rápida inspección de mi cuerpo me hizo ver que yo estaba incluso peor que ella, parecía una gallina ensangrentada.

—¡Oh, Edward! ¡Lo siento tanto por ti! —chilló Jessica con una sonrisa.

Estaba por escupirle una respuesta cuando Bella haló mi cuerpo con fuerza y se enroscó a mi cuerpo, abrazando mi torso.

—No tienes nada que sentir —replicó Bella para luego unas plumas que guindaban de mi cuello y pasando su lengua lentamente tal como yo había fantaseado antes.

Acercó su boca a mi oído y susurró: "Es miel de fresa".

No pude soportarlo más y terminé por hacer lo que tenía meses deseando. Tomé su mentón con mis dedos y acerqué su boca a la mía estrellando nuestros labios. El delicioso sabor a fresa junto con el sabor natural de sus labios sólo servía para incrementar mi hambre y mi deseo por ella. Mordí suavemente su labio inferior y la apreté a mi cuerpo con más fuerza cuando un segundo después sentí que ella hacía lo mismo con el mío. Sus manos se anclaron detrás de mí cuello y empujaban mi rostro hacia ella, mientras yo devoraba sus labios como el más exquisito postre. Mis manos resbalaron por su cuerpo sintiendo las curvas bajo su ajustada malla y el momento era maravilloso… hasta que el flash de una cámara me hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente.

Sin soltar mi cuello ni despegar sus labios de los míos, Bella también abrió los ojos y miró a nuestro alrededor.

—Tenemos público —señaló.

—Eso parece —repliqué sin moverme de mi lugar y dejando que ella decidiera.

Había esperado meses por ese momento y definitivamente no sería yo quien lo terminara. De forma lenta y renuente, ella se alejó de mi boca y se resignó a tomar mi mano y regalarme una sugerente sonrisa

—¡Diablos, Edward! —bufó Emmett con expresión de fastidio —Se supone que es una broma pesada, no es para que la pases bien. Muchas gracias, Bella.

Era difícil enojarme con él, teniendo en cuenta lo feliz que me encontraba con Bella.

—¿Cómo diablos conseguiste una máscara de Sarah? —cuestioné extrañado.

Alice sostenía en su mano la máscara —No es de Sarah, es una máscara de bruja.

La detallé y me di cuenta que tenía razón, aunque la gran nariz ciertamente se parecía. Creo que de verdad había tomado demasiado.

—¿Ya te confesó su amor? —preguntó Emmett a Bella moviendo sus cejas de forma sugerente.

En ese momento tomé consciencia de que aún había un montón de personas extrañas en la habitación viéndome hacer el ridículo.

—Emmett…

—Porque ya me estaba cansando de escuchar sus quejas cada vez que te veía…

—Emmett…

—"No sé qué hacer con Bella" —dijo Emmett imitando mi voz —"Soy un imbécil. No se cómo hablar con ella" "Todas las noches pienso en ella y no puedo evitar…"

—¡Emmett! —exclamé con fuerza para por fin lograr que se callara.

Me acerqué a él y, antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, froté mi sucia y pegajosa mano en su cara, llenándole la cara de miel roja.

—Ok. Hora de irnos —anuncié tomando la mano de Bella y encaminándonos a la puerta —Un placer conocerlos. Rosalie, excelente fiesta. Jasper, Emmett… —les lancé una mirada a ambos —No me hablen más nunca, desgraciados.

Mi amenaza probablemente habría sonado mejor si no fuese por la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro. Bella y yo salimos de allí con la misma expresión de alegría y el dedo medio levantado para darles la foto perfecta a todos los chismosos idiotas que publicarían todo eso en la mañana.

¿Qué puedo decir? Fue una buena broma. Además, ahora tenía una excusa para llevarme a casa a Bella y lamer todo la miel de su delicioso cuerpo.

La noche más aterradora del año se acababa de convertir en la mejor noche de todas.

—¿Qué es esto que tienes en la espalda? —preguntó Bella con su mano en esa zona.

Cuando me mostró su mano nuevamente sostenía un papel que decía "Soy un imbécil. No necesito disfraz". Un montón de cosas llegaron a mi mente en ese momento: las risas de Mike cuando me volteé, su comentario de "excelente disfraz, muy natural" y, por sobre todo, la palmada que me dio Emmett antes de salir de mi casa.

—¿Pasaste toda la fiesta disfrazado de "Imbécil"? —rió Bella a carcajadas.

—Siempre será mejor que disfrazarse de Bob Esponja —repliqué ganándome un golpe en el hombro con su pequeño puño, aunque inmediatamente lo compensé robándole un rápido beso justo al atravesar la puerta principal de la casa.

Era mejor haber lucido como imbécil y no haber actuado como uno. Después de todo, me había ganado a Bella de todos modos.

Feliz Halloween para mí.

* * *

><p>;) <strong>¿Qué tal el disfraz?<strong> Una palabra viene a mi mente: ¡Calor! Aunque nada tan caliente como **Edward** jajajaj.

**¿Serían capaces de usar un disfraz de Bob?** ¡Yo sí! (si me pagan bien :P) Aunque me encantó el de** Jasper**

**Moraleja:** Nada más aterrador que UN EX :o O_o ¡Así que Cuídense! Jajaj

**Espero leerlas en sus comentarios y gracias de antemano :)**

**¿Te gustó el OS? Puedes pasar por mi perfil y ver mis otras historias de Humor y Romances COMPLETAS**

Un abrazo.  
>Alessa.<p> 


End file.
